


【柱扉】朝生暮死

by Duyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱扉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duyi/pseuds/Duyi
Summary: 有69体位，避雷注意！





	【柱扉】朝生暮死

　　他时日无多了，千手柱间清醒的明白这一点，窗外泛黄飘落的叶子仿佛也在宣告着他气数已尽这一事实，过去纵横沙场所向披靡的千手柱间，此时只能无力的躺在床上，静静的等待着，等待死神的降临。

　　“兄长！你又在胡思乱想些什么？”穿着白色御神袍的扉间急匆匆的走了进来，就看到本应在床上躺着静养的兄长此时正坐在床前，呆呆的看着窗外的景色。“你不知道你现在应该静养吗？为什么还不关窗户，在这里吹风！”

　　“扉间~”黑发的男人转过头来，黑亮的眼睛下乌青的眼圈着实碍眼“我已经很久没有出去过了。”他可怜巴巴的看着自己此时显得有些严肃的弟弟，不由得放软了语气，和扉间诉苦似的说了起来。“唔……咳咳……”柱间身形猛地一顿，捂住嘴剧烈的咳嗽起来，他高大的身体一缩，像是经历了极为剧烈的疼痛，咳嗽声在扉间耳边像是催命符般的响起。

　　“兄长！！！”扉间有些严肃的表情瞬间变成了担心，立马放下手里的便当，朝着柱间跑去。

　　“兄长你怎么……喂！”扉间一个猝不及防，就被刚刚还被病痛折磨的男人拉进了怀里，他的鼻子装上柱间的胸膛，一股医院特有的消毒水的气味顿时散入了鼻腔。

　　“我好久没有抱过你了。”男人委屈巴巴的低下头，把头埋入扉间银白的发丝，有些贪婪的榨取上面的味道。

　　“兄长！”扉间推了推千手柱间的胸膛，想要站起来，重重的力道却在碰到柱间的一瞬间轻了下来。“不要再胡闹了。”

　　柱间默不作声的撇了撇嘴，把头埋进扉间的颈窝，上下蹭了蹭。

　　“兄长，很痒。”扉间感受到柱间微凉的长发摩擦过他的测颈，带起一丝丝近乎酥麻的痒。

　　“不要！”柱间变本加厉的叼住扉间已经发红的耳垂，在上面玩弄般的舔了舔，舌尖在脖颈上流下暧昧的水痕，又滑入扉间小巧的耳道。

　　“唔！兄长，不行！你现在还不能！”扉间很久没有和柱间做过了，自是敏感的不行，被柱间这一舔，身子就有了软下来的趋势，整个耳根更是红了个彻底。

　　柱间变本加厉的开始攻占禁忌的城池，不安分的手撩起了代表火影权势与威严的白色御神袍，扒下了扉间的裤子，在扉间敏感脆弱的大腿内侧点起欲望之火。

　　“扉间也很久没有做了吧，大哥会帮你的。”柱间笑着亲亲扉间的侧脸，把那道红痕附上了一抹潋滟的水光。抓住扉间已经勃起的性器，接着流出的前列腺液，就开始上下撸动起来。

　　“唔……哈……兄长……”扉间有些哀求的看向柱间，上挑的凤眼已经附上一抹稠艳的红“你不能………哈……哈…再剧烈……运动了……”

　　“哎？是吗？那就扉间自己来好啦！”柱间笑眯眯的看着此时全身无力的扉间，加速了手里的动作。

　　“唔啊………”扉间扬起了头，猛然射了出来，在御神袍白色的布料上湮出暗色的水痕。有些虚弱的伏在柱间的怀里。

　　他也很久没做了，自从终结之谷一战，大哥就躺进了医院……扉间垂下眼帘，暗暗的咬住了下唇，眸中划过一丝晦色。

　　随即便像是下定了决心一般，摁住了柱间的肩膀，把他推倒在床上，自顾自的开始解扣子。

　　象征着火影的羽织扣子被修长洁白的手指解开，从扉间的肩部滑下来，漏出黑色的里衣，然后是伤疤遍布的肌肉纹理。白皙的皮肉暴露在柱间赤裸裸的眼神下，扉间身子不由得微微颤动，随即便趴下来，一口含住了柱间怒张的性器。

　　柱间的性器此时粗长又狰狞，湿乎乎的粘液打湿了黑色的耻毛，被扉间小心的舔去，白发的男人此时已不再年轻，就算是不易老去的千手，眼角也挂上了细纹，锻炼良好的身体布满匀称的肌肉，和狰狞的伤疤，此时正小心翼翼的含着柱间粗长的性器，脸颊鼓起，像是——在撒娇。

　　“扉间，你真可爱。”柱间看着身下卖力吞吐的弟弟，怜爱的摸了摸他柔软的白发。

　　“唔……咳咳…大哥！”扉间身体一顿，脸颊顿时泛起红晕，随即便被性器顶到咽喉，咳嗽起来。“大哥……我都四十了……”

　　扉间说着最后舔弄了几下已经湿漉漉的性器，坐了起来，抬起屁股就要坐下去。

　　“扉间，等一下。”柱间眯起眼睛笑了笑，黑亮的瞳孔泛出奇异的光。“转过来，趴下……”

　　扉间已经流水的后穴狠狠收缩了一下，随即便顺从的趴下，艳红的后穴暴露在柱间赤裸的目光下，脸正好对着柱间流出前列腺液的肉棒，随即便抓住开始舔弄。

　　扉间被那根粗长的肉棒弄的满脸都是淫秽的透明粘液，上挑的凤眼紧闭，脸上因为动情泛出激动的艳红， 他含住一颗因为久久未曾释放而饱胀的囊袋，伸出舌尖舔弄着其上柔软的皮肤与褶皱，两只手都一刻不停的撸动着兄长的性器，二代目漏出了堪称淫乱的表情。

　　“唔啊……大哥！你在搞什么？”扉间浑身一颤，有些惊慌的回头看向柱间。

　　柱间整个头都埋入了扉间雪白的臀肉中，丰腴的臀肉被柱间的大手掐出了红印，红白相间，甚是色情，他灵巧的舌头探入扉间艳红糜烂的小穴，那紧致火热的销魂窟正泛滥着春水，一张一合的期待着被粗长狰狞的性器贯穿，他得心应手的在肠道内壁敏感的褶皱上舔弄，模仿着性器抽插的方式操弄着扉间的小穴。

　　“呃啊……大哥！不要这样……哈……哈……很脏……”扉间强撑起身体回头看着正在卖力舔弄着他后穴的柱间，瑟瑟缩缩的向前爬去，渐渐脱离了柱间舌尖的折磨。

　　“咿……啊！”扉间被重重的拖了回去，刚刚脱离苦海的小穴便又回到了带着痛苦的极乐之地。剧烈的收缩着泛滥出大量的粘液，扉间顿时一个哆嗦，昂扬的性器喷出粘稠的白浊。随即便趴在柱间身上不住的喘息，鼻尖触碰到柱间被前列腺液打湿的耻毛。

　　柱间坐起身来，把此时略微无力的扉间抱进怀里，性器直直插入扉间高潮后湿润的小穴，被温热紧致的肠道紧紧包裹着。

　　“扉间……扉间……我爱你……”柱间把相比于自己有些瘦弱的弟弟抱在怀里，揽住扉间细瘦的腰肢，上下抽插起来。

　　“兄长……唔啊……兄长……”扉间被草的眼角发红，软乎乎的躺在柱间怀里。

　　他不知道，柱间明明都生病了，怎么还有多余的精力干这种事情，想到这里，扉间忍着抽插时的强烈快感，仰起头来看向正在卖力操干的柱间。

　　昔日的忍者之神已经不复当年之勇，他毕竟是老了，眼角生出细纹，纵然看起来还是像个二十多岁的朗朗青年，还是笑的像个长不大的孩子，可他毕竟老了，眼底早就没有了当年的光亮，在兄长杀死宇智波斑的那一天，他就彻底老了，像是个垂垂老矣，风年残烛的老者，眼里失去了希望。

　　“兄长……啊……哈……兄长……”扉间被草的抓不住柱间晃动的身体，白皙的手臂颤颤巍巍的攀上柱间的肩膀。

　　柱间似是因为多日的禁欲，如今一下子开了荤，有些控制不住了自己的理智，把扉间一把抱起就摁在了床头，抬起他白皙的长腿，漏出此时红肿的小穴，狠狠的捅入。

　　“啊啊……兄长！”扉间的声音带上了沙哑的哭腔，被自己的兄长这样操弄，实在是有些难为情，他已经不小了，早已不像活力旺盛的青年一样精力旺盛，长时间的文书工作让扉间的腰有些不堪重负，在柱间的操弄下团成一团，像是要断掉一样，要被自己的兄长操进床头柜里。

　　“扉间……哈……怎么了……”柱间低下头亲了亲扉间发红的眼角，有些微喘。

　　扉间没有说话。

　　他沉默的揽住柱间的脖颈，把脸埋了进去，粗大的性器顿时因为此时的姿势又吞进去一截。“活下去……”扉间的声音很平静，在满是麝香气味的房间中冷静而又自持，他贴近柱间的耳朵，轻轻的对他说：“活下去……兄长……我不想一个人……”他的声带有些颤抖。

　　柱间难得的沉默，他猛地抽出性器，又狠狠的捅入了扉间的体内，每一次抽插都汁水四溢，性器快速的抽出又全根没入，把扉间未曾出口的话语尽数堵在咽喉。

　　“哈……啊……”扉间一反常态的呻吟出声，在柱间身下红着眼圈扭动，一双长腿死死的缠住柱间的腰，不肯让他离开。

　　他们交合出此时汁水四溢，透明的肠液与前列腺液混合在一起，开出了一朵堪称糜烂的花。柱间埋在扉间体内的性器跳了几下，随即射出了浓稠的白浊。

　　人总是会死的。

　　他们俩死死的抱在一起，像是在寒冬互相取暖却还是被冻死的蛇。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
